


Him and His Temper

by ZoeFrancesca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Australian Tour 2017, Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, Frustrated Mark, Jealous Jackson, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeFrancesca/pseuds/ZoeFrancesca
Summary: When GOT7 toured, it's normal for Mark to post photos on his SNS accounts. But one comment from a certain person ticked Jackson off ending in a few of his temper explosions - him un-liking Mark's post, and him again, ignoring Mark on the stage in front of an audience.It sent fans and followers to a frenzy, of course.Would they patch up?*** A re-post.





	Him and His Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Deleting this work was harsh - to myself, and to the readers who loved it. Please accept my sincere apologies. I won't be deleting works from now on.

"Jacks, come on! It was just a comment on my IG post!" Mark exclaimed.

They are on GOT7's Global Fanmeeting Tour in Australia for a few days and they're currently in Melbourne for the second to the last leg. Both boys were exhausted, mentally and physically, from all the efforts exerted for their beloved baby birds. Actually, not just the two of them but all of the seven boys are beyond tired. 

So when Mark and Jackson were fighting inside the van taking them to their hotel from the airport, it's too much to bear for the rest of the boys. The leader has to step up.

"Take that fight and settle it inside your room later." He voiced a command no one could refuse. 

Jackson slammed the door to their room when they got in, startling Mark. Jackson has a temper he knows all too well. 

"I'm tired of it! Why does she always have to leave a comment like that? And you're not doing anything about it either!"

"Jacks she's just a friend. You know that FACT. You don't have to be jealous.."

"Jealous? Does it really seem that way to you? That I am just jealous? We have been fighting over her for a long time and it's clearly an issue but what have you been doing?"

"Jacks.."

"No, Mark. Either you do something about it or, or.."

"Or what?! You're gonna do something stupid again?" Mark voiced out the threat himself that he's been fearing to hear. 

"That was just one time, okay? It won't happen again. It's not like we're gonna be casted together again."

Mark was referring to the time when he was in Roommates. Apparently, everything Jackson did with Youngji was to make Mark jealous because he thought Mark was cheating on him with the same IG girl while he was away from the dorm. 

"Just do something about that, okay?" He was glaring at Mark and without hearing a reply, he left the room. 

Minutes later, Twitter was abuzz about Jackson un-liking Mark's post. 

"Uuugh!!! What do I do about you and your shitty temper, Jackson Wang!" Mark shouted his frustration inside the empty room. Unable to get answers, he fell on his bed face first. Most of the time, he knows what to do. Fans have been saying that he's smart and clever and he knows that, too. But when it comes to Jackson, sometimes, he's at loss for ideas especially when the fight's pettiness is absurd. 

Yes, it's true that they have been fighting over this certain someone several times already but he didn't want to end his friendship with the girl, either. She's been one of the closest friends he's ever had back in LA, and besides, she already has a boyfriend, for fuck's sake! Why can't Jackson just get over it?!?

Uncertain what to do next, he went out of the room and hit the hotel gym and although he's dead tired, he still wants to push his limits and shake the frustration off. He removed his shirt and hit the treadmill until his annoyance fell along with his sweat all over his torso. Heavily sweating with nostrils flaring, he stopped jogging and got off the mill, drinking gulps of water from a bottle along the way to the shower. His muscles just ached all the more. 

He's not gonna let this fight intensify any further. He needs to calm himself down and take the matter head on. He showered and got out of the gym with a clear determination to fix the problem soon. 

On his way to their room, he met Jinyoung and Jaebum near the elevators.

"Have you seen Jackson?" Mark asked.

"He left. Said he's gonna meet up with his family. His mom flew in earlier to celebrate her birthday." Jaebum provided.

"Hyung, did you try to patch things up earlier? We'll be on stage in a couple of hours." Jinyoung expressed his concern. 

"I know. But how can I when he left right after yelling at me." Mark replied, grumbling. 

"If you won't be able to fix it, at least be discreet about it later. You know how keen your fans are at picking up on anything about you two." Jaebum implied. 

"Yeah. Fuck it! It was just a stupid comment." Mark was still complaining. 

"It will be fine, hyung. Jackson just needs another knock on his thick-skulled brain." Jinyoung said gently, trying to comfort his hyung. 

"Jinyoungie, that's enough." Jaebum reprimanded. Jinyoung clutched his arm in response and smiled sheepishly. 

 

Later that night, everyone is getting their make up done at the venue but Mark hasn't seen Jackson yet.

"BamBam, have you seen Jackson around?"

"No, hyung. We just got here, too." BamBam replied.

"Did you kiss and make-up already?" Yugyeom asked teasingly, with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up, Yuggie. It's obvious they haven't yet." Yugyeom just chuckled at the scolding from his best friend. BamBam has grown to be more sensible and mature now.

"I hope you get it fixed, hyung. We're going inside. We have to get our make up done, too." 

"Yeah. I hope so, too. Thanks, Bam. You guys get inside now." 

BamBam and Yugyeom left him alone in the dark corridors. Mark thought of nothing better than to take a snap of himself blatantly showing the necklaces Jackson gave him on his neck, in the hopes that his boyfriend will see it and be appeased somehow. He intended for it to be seen by everyone as proof that he belongs to no one else but his king, THE Jackson Wang.

It didn't affect Jackson, however. All throughout the show, Jackson was avoiding him at all costs! He even dared ignore Mark offering him a bottle of water in front of everyone on the stage. And of course, none of the fans missed it. A clip of the incident was later seen in SNS sending their fans into worried frenzy. 

Mark was furious this time. The managers were up on their asses scolding them about their idol image for a stupid reason Jackson just could not get over with. He could only glare at his boyfriend as they head back to their hotel after the show wrapped up. 

He's had enough of putting up with his impudent boyfriend and he's not making any more moves to pacify things with Jackson. 

When they got back to their shared room, however, Jackson was silent. Mark found it unusual because by now, Jackson would have already started yelling at him again. But no way, he's not gonna approach Jackson again like he usually does.

They showered and changed into sleep clothes in silence, Mark slamming his exhausted body and drained emotions on the bed right after. He faced the wall, back towards the still empty side of the bed. 

He sensed the bed shifting a few minutes later indicating that Jackson had already climbed up. 

"Hyung? Uhmmm.. I saw the clip on the way here - a clip right when I ignored the bottle you offered. I read the comments, too." 

Mark didn't answer, just kept silent and stayed still. He could tell from the voice that the speaker was facing him. 

"So?" 

"I acted like a child again, didn't I?" Mark sensed the admission of defeat so he turned to face Jackson.

"And?" 

"And I was stupid. Mommy said earlier at dinner what I did was wrong. She said I should believe you if I truly love you." 

"And?"

"And I do love you, really, very much! That's why I hate it when she flirts with you." Jackson was pouting now.

"Flirt??" Mark was close to get up to a sitting position. "Jacks she's a friend!" Raising his free hand in exclamation. "I don't even talk about the hundreds of girls following you at the airport in China, or the girls stalking you even at the dorm, or trolling you, sending you provocative messages. I didn't even say anything when you posted that selfie, twofie, whatever, with Luhan!" 

"Luhan? He's just a friend!"

"See? Exactly the same goes for her." 

Jackson sensed Mark's frustration rising again so he quickly added, "I'm sorry." He looked at Mark with those puppy eyes, he knew his boyfriend could never resist. 

Mark sighed. He wanted to defy Jackson's charms, wanted him to feel more remorseful than he currently does but he just loved Jackson so much, and he can't bear to see his beloved in pain. 

"Fine." He heaved out gruff and slammed a hand on the bed. He just wanted the petty fight to end.

"Really?" Jackson's eyes were wide, his happiness uncontainable. "But you just slammed your hand on the bed. You're only forced to forgive me, aren't you?" Pouty lips while having a downcast look is all that Mark could take. Sigh.

"No. Come here." Mark opened his arms and gestured for his boyfriend to come closer. Jackson moved and placed his head on his shoulder, and he could smell the shampoo from his boyfriend's newly-washed hair. He loved this scent. 

"Seems like I have to call Mom Sophie later and thank her." Mark said while ruffling Jackson's hair. 

"And you have to greet her, too. You knew it's her birthday today. She actually asked why you didn't join us." Jackson said into Mark's chest. He loved being in Mark's embrace, comforted and shielded from the harsh world they are in. 

"Yeah. I'll do that later. For now, you owe me something."

"And what is that?" Jackson looked up at Mark, eyes bewildered. 

"As Yugyeom implied earlier, a kiss comes after making up." Mark smiled showing his canine teeth while quirking his eyebrows. 

"Really? Just a kiss?" Jackson could already feel the warmth on his cheeks. 

"Uhm.. maybe?" Mark teased. He couldn't help but chuckle.

Jackson eagerly closed the gap between them to capture Mark's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Am I forgiven now?" Jackson peered from under his lashes with a cute face when they parted. 

"Hmmmmm... I want more kisses." Mark teased more. 

"Hyung!" Jackson pouted, almost about to sit up but Mark pulled him back and hugged him even tighter, laughing hard at his boyfriend's cuteness. Jackson joining thereafter.

Mark held Jackson's chin when they calmed down and he looked at Jackson in the eyes. "You know I can't resist you. You know that I love you more than anything else in this crazy world we are in. I can lose the fame as an idol, but I can never lose you, Jacks. Not ever." 

Jackson couldn't help but gush at the words he heard and felt nothing but utter adoration for Mark. Before he could respond, Mark pulled his chin and gave Jackson a tender kiss. Lush lips melding onto another. Relief flooding at the comfort. They kissed with words of complete surrender unuttered, Jackson knowing full well that nothing would ever separate them. Not even him and his temper.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone re-reading this story would have noticed the difference. Yes, I edited some parts too, especially the ones that needed correction. :D  
> If it's your first time reading it, I hope you enjoyed the story and show some love by hitting the Kudos button. Thank you so much! XD


End file.
